Don't Disturb My Life
by kirameku-14
Summary: -discontinued
1. Chapter 1

La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, big, big bang~~ Hey Key Let's Do It Bro~~ go go go. #plak * malah nyanyi*

Key is back! With another fanfict. Kekekeke, it's HaeHyuk baby~~

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Main Cast : HAEHYUK!, antagonis Jessica snsd, other members of SUPER JUNIOR and DBSK members.**

**Genre : romance and family *maybe***

**Warning : sho-ai, boys love so DON't LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rate : T aja ya.**

**Summary : Jangan pernah kau ganggu keluarga ku, jika kau tak mengindahkan hal ini, kau akan terluka tanpa pernah kau sadari kapan itu akan terjadi.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**^^DON'T DISTURB MY LIVE by CHO YEONG GI^^**

**Chapter 1**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

~Eunhyuk POV~

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap orang-orang yang sedang tertawa dihadapanku, mereka semua nampak sangat bahagia. Aku pun hanya mendengus ketika melewati mereka semua.

"Ya! Uri hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook yang menyadari kehadiranku di dorm kami.

"Ne, aku lelah, aku mau langsung tidur saja" ujar ku menghindari mereka semua.

"Tapi Eunhyukie, disini ada tamumu" kudengar itu dari mulut Yesung hyung.

"Ne, anaknya asik lho" Kang In hyung pun menyetujui nya dan seluruh members serta DBSK members pun menyetujui perkataanKang In hyung.

"Hyung, istiratlah, Sica biar aku yang temani" ujar Junsu menyelamatkan ku, aku pun langsung menuju kekamar ku tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

~Normal POV~

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau yang menemani nya? Sica kau tak berkeberatan kan kalau kami juga menemani mu?" ujar Yesung menggoda.

"Ne oppa tak apa" jawab gadis yang disebut sebagai Sica itu manis.

"Sica, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ujar Junsu amat sangat dingin pada yeoja bernama lengkap Jung Jessica itu.

"Ne, baiklah" Sica pun menyetujui dan mengikuti Junsu menuju dapur, sesampainya di dapur Junsu pun masih mempertahankan sikap dinginnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Aku ingat betul kau bukan tipe saudara yang mau mengunjungi saudara lainnya" ujar Junsu sembari menatap dingin dan tajam pada gadis itu.

"Tak mempan, tatapan mu itu tak berpengaruh" ujar Jessica meninggalkan kesan manisnya tadi saat di ruang tamu.

"Aigoo~ aku lupa, hanya tatapan Eunhyuk hyung saja yang yang dapat membuatmu ciut serta bersumpah akan membuat tak ada lagi tatapan tajam itu kan? Sekarang, katakan apa tujuanmu!" perintah Junsu dingin.

"Kau tau? Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu, aku tak berurusan denganmu, aku hanya ada perlu dengan hyung mu itu, dan sepertinya ia sedang tak mau meladeni ku kali ini, lebih baik aku pulang saja dan kembali lagi besok" Jessica pun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Junsu.

"Lebih baik lagi kau tak usah kembali" ujar Junsu sembari meninggalkan Jessica di dapur.

Jessica pun segera kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil tas nya dan berpamitan pada semuanya, kali ini ia sudah menggunakan ekspresi manis nya kembali. Semua namja yang berstatus sebagai seme disana tak rela gadis itu pergi secepat itu dari hadapan mereka, tapi reaksi lain yang berbeda di tampakkan oleh para uke, kelihatan sekali kalau mereka merasa lega akan kepergian Jessica.

"Tunggu" ujar seseorang dari kamarnya.

~Eunhyuk POV~

Akupun berjalan mendekati Jessica, perlahan aku pun mulai sampai ketempatnya berdiri, pintu utama dorm. Ku tatap matanya amat teramat sangat tajam, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku tak tau kau mau apa kesini, tapi satu hal yang pasti, itu baik untukmu dan tak baik untukku" ujar ku berbisik, agar tak ada yang mendengar serta hanya Jessica saja yang mendengarkan perkataan ku, maka dari itu kudekatkan diriku padanya lebih dekat lagi.

"K-kau selalu mempunyai pemikiran yang tepat Eunhyukie" ujar Jessica agak tercekat.

"Ne, kau benar" sesaat kemudian aku pun mengubah tatapanku dan membalikkan badanku "Aku mau mengantarnya dulu" ujar ku sumringah.

"Tak apa Eunhyuk oppa, aku pulang sendiri" tolak Jessica halus padaku.

"Biar kuantar, aku tahu kau kesini dengan taksi, lagi pula aku tak mau dibilang kakak yang jahat. Ne, Wookie boleh pinjam mobil mu? Mobil ku sedang rusak" Tanya ku

"Ne, pakai saja mobilku hyung" ujar Wookie sembari memberikan kunci mobilnya ke tanganku. Setelah kuterima kunci mobil itu aku pun langsung melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dorm diikuti oleh Jessica dibelakang ku.

Kupacu mobil Wookie dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju taman kota, dapat kulihat Jessica duduk tak tenang disamping ku karena cara mengendarai mobilku ini.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil dan menuju bangku taman begitu pula Jessica ia mengikuti ku keluar dari taman. Hhhhh~~ angin malam di taman selalu menyejukkan.

"Aku tau kau tak berniat mengantarkanku" suara Jessica memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sedari tadi.

"Sejujurnya tadi aku berniat membunuhmu sih" ujar ku datar

"K-kau! Selalu saja seperti itu. Cheongmal babo ya!" ujar Jessica panik atas ucapan dinginku itu.

"Hei, siapa yang menurutmu bodoh, huh?" aku pun mendekati Jessica dengan aura kelam yang menusuk terpancar dari tatapanku "Pergi"

"Mwo?" tanyanya tak mengerti

"Pergi" ulangku dan tak lupa sebuah death glare kulayangkan pada yeoja di hadapanku ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan ku.

"Pergi dari hadapanku! Pergi dari kehidupanku! Jangan pernah mengusikku, harusnya kau mengerti itu"

"Dan harusnya kau mengerti juga, kalau aku belum selesai!" teriaknya

"Terserahlah" ujar ku sembari meninggalkannya dan kembali ke dalam mobil. Tanpa harus menunggunya untuk masuk kedalam mobil kunyalakan saja mobil Wookie dan kutinggalkan saja dia di taman itu. Aku yakin jika ia berkata seperti itu berarti ia telah menyiapkan tempat untuknya tinggal sementara disini.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Benar saja, selama seminggu ini aku melihatnya terus. Entah itu di dorm kami, maupun dorm DBSK. Aku juga melihatnya di ruang artis hari ini.

"Para seme yang menyuruhnya kesini hyung" gerutu Wookie sembari memelukku manja.

"Biarkan saja apa yang mau ia lakukan, aku tak peduli" ujar ku tak minat dan tak begitu terganggu dengan ulah Wookie yang memelukku manja ini.

"Eunhyukie~~" panggil Minnie hyung serta Jaejoong hyung.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku saat melihat muka mereka yang mengkerut seperti itu.

"Mianhae Hyukie, tapi aku kesal dengan kehadiran gadis musang itu" ujar Jaejoong hyung kesal dan tanpa sengaja melontarkan sebuah panggilan darinya untuk Jessica.

"Sica maksud mu?" ujar ku dengan suara yang pelan sekali. Jaejoong hyung pun mengangguk kecil "Memangnya hyung saja? Aku pun sudah jengah dengan kehadirannya sedari kecil" perkataanku ini membuat Minnie hyung serta Jaejoong hyung melongo tak percaya.

"Lihat Hyung! Semua seme memperhatikannya sekali, dan ia bebas keluar masuk ruangan ini, aisssshhh aku kesal hyung. Mana Yesung hyung pun tak henti-henti nya menatap yeoja musang itu" ujar Wookie gemas sekali. Aku pun melepas pelukan Wookie dan menghampiri kedua hyung ku yang juga tak kalah sebal nya dengan Wookie lalu memeluk mereka bertiga sekaligus. "Bersabarlah" ujar ku.

"Kami coba Eunhyukie" ujar Minnie hyung dan Jaejoong hyung bersamaan.

"Ne, kita jalan-jalan keluar yuk" ajak Wookie dan langsung saja kami setujui dari pada kami tetap disini dan merasa kesal meilhat kehadiran yeoja itu di sekitar kekasih kami.

"Hei! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Teuki saat melihat Wookie akan membukakan pintu untuk kami bertiga. Kami pun menoleh padanya.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar hyung, waeyo?" tanyaku

"IKUT!" ujar para uke bersamaan, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ku dan mengajak mereka dengan anggukan kepalaku. Dan kami pun meninggalkan ruang artis itu, kami tahu sebentar lagi kami perform tapi aku benar-benar muak berada di ruangan itu.

~Normal POV~

"Loh? Para uke kemana?" ujar Yesung menyadari tak adanya members lainnya disana dan yang pergi adalah para uke.

"Eh iya ya? Kemana perginya malaikat kita itu?" Tanya yang lainnya saat mulai menyadari tak adanya para uke disana.

"Apa kalian mencari hyungdeul lainnya?" Tanya Changmin yang melihat para seme yang mulai merasa aneh dengan hilangnya para uke dari hadapan mata mereka.

"Ne! kau tau kemana mereka?" Tanya Kang In dan Yunho bersamaan dan rasa khawatir tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

"Hei, hyung, mereka tadi keluar, makanya perhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan baik dan jangan hanya terpesona dengan sebuah keindahan palsu. Sehingga membuat kalian tak memperhatikan keindahan yang sesungguhnya" ujar Kyuhyun pedas, tandanya ia sedang marah dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang nyaman itu untuk menyusul Minnie nya yang entah mengapa menjauhi nya sejak adanya Jessica disana, padahal ia kan hanya duduk dekat hyungdeul lainnya itupun dengan terpaksa. Hyungdeul menariknya untuk duduk di dekat mereka yang mengelilingi yeoja itu.

Mendengar perkataan pedas SuJu maknae itu, semuanya hanya bisa melongo tak percaya serta saling menatap bingung satu sama lain.

%

%

%

TBC

%

%

Review this fic please.

Once again, NGE-FLAME FIC KEY BOLEH! TAPI JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN NGE-FLAME MAUPUN NGE-BASH OPPADEUL!

Kamsahamnida *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Love you boy, kimi dake ga my heaven. Sing it together!

Key kembali dengan Don't Disturb My Live Chapter 2 still HAEHYUK in MAIN PAIR.

Please enjoy it

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Main Cast : HAEHYUK!, antagonis Jessica snsd, other members of SUPER JUNIOR and DBSK members dan disini ZhouRy serta Kibummie bukan anggota Super Junior and OC. *please jangan bunuh Key***

**Genre : romance and family *maybe***

**Warning : sho-ai, boys love so DON't LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rate : T aja ya.**

**Disclaimer : oppadeul just a human who lived in ELF's heart.**

**Summary : Jangan pernah kau ganggu keluarga ku, jika kau tak mengindahkan hal ini, kau akan terluka tanpa pernah kau sadari kapan itu akan terjadi.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**^^DON'T DISTURB MY LIVE by CHO YEONG GI^^**

**Chapter 2**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

food court

~Normal POV~

"Chotto! Chotto kudasai!" teriak seorang fans dengan bahasa asing. Sepertinya itu bahasa Jepang.

"Hai?" Tanya Sungmin. Ini semua tak lebih karena Sungmin lumayan mengerti bahasa negeri matahari terbit tersebut.

"Ne, Super Junior choneun Ayumi Haruki imnida. Ne, aku bisa bahasa korea. Karena aku tinggal lama di Seoul. Ah, jwaesonghamnida. Aku terlalu banyak omong, aku fans kalian oppadeul" ujarnya agak gugup.

"Hyung, kita punya fans dari luar ya ternyata?" ujar Wookie dengan muka berbinar-binar dan terang saja ia langsung mendapat jitakan lumayan kencang dari Sungmin atas pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

"Ayumi-ssi, boleh kami memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Leeteuk dan mendapat anggukan dari gadis jepang itu "Ikut kami makan yuk, kami sedang lapar" ujar Leeteuk dan langsung pergi kearah stan makanan ringan dan memesan makanan yang ia mau, hal ini pun diikuti oleh semua dongsaeng nya.

"Hei, ayo, jangan melamun saja, Teukie hyung lagi mau traktir kita makanan nih" ujar Wookie sembari menarik-narik tangan Ayumi.

"Ne, pesan lah, aku yang bayar" ujar Leeteuk pada semua adiknya itu.

"Uhm, tadi Ayumi-ssi bilang fans nya Super Junior? DBSK?" Tanya Junsu dengan mata lumba-lumba nya yang menatap penuh harap, melihat dongsaeng-nya seperti itu Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Setelah memesan makanan mereka pun duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan, belum ada 5 menit duduk Eunhyuk pun telah beranjak lagi dari bangku nya dan menghampiri seorang ibu muda dengan anak bayi nya yang menangis.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Eunhyuk sopan.

"Eh? Dancing Machine?" ujar ibu itu mengenali Eunhyuk "Uhm, ini anak ku menangis terus tak bisa berhenti, entah kenapa, padahal sudah ku beri makan, dia pun tak sedang buang air" sambungnya.

"Dia mengantuk, peluk erat saja, pasti ia merasa aman, kulihat tadi kau masih takut memegangnya. Harusnya seorang ibu membuat aman dan nyaman anaknya" ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengangkat anak itu dari kereta tidurnya dan mendekap anak itu pelan "Seperti ini, salurkan kasih sayangmu pada anakmu, sehingga ia yakin, yang mendekapnya adalah orang yang tepat"

Ajaib, anak kecil yang menangis itu seketika terdiam. Setelahnya Eunhyuk pun menyerahkan anak itu kembali pada ibunya. Dan sang ibu melakukan seperti apa yang Eunhyuk tunjukkan. Ia pun sukses membuat anaknya merasa aman, setelah berujar terima kasih si ibu muda pun pamit dengan muka memerah karena malu, Eunhyuk pun kembali ke bangkunya dan memakan makanan setenang mungkin.

"Aku tak menyangka, Oppa dekat dengan anak kecil" komentar Ayumi

"Kami juga" ujar Super Junior members lainnya dengan wajah bingung setelah sebelumnya mereka menatap bingung satu sama lain.

"Tak berubah ya hyung, selalu spontan kalau terhadap anak kecil" ujar Junsu kemudian dan sukses mendapat pandangan yang menuntut penjelasan dari yang lainnya.

"Adikku, adik-adik ku banyak yang seumuran mereka, dan sekarang aku sedang tak bisa bermain dengan mereka" ujar Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Adik oppa?" Tanya Ayumi

"Adik mu?" ulang SJ members lainnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong "Kau kan anak bungsu" sambung SJ members lainnya.

"Aku memang anak bungsu, tapi asal kalian tahu saja ya, aku mempunyai banyak adik dari panti asuhan tempat aku bermain" jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"Hyung, kau sangat misterius, kami tak pernah tahu kau punya adik dan kami juga tak pernah tahu kalau kau tinggal dipanti asuhan" ujar Wookie polos dan tak mengerti.

"Annyeo, bukannya tinggal di panti asuhan tapi aku ini sering main ke panti asuhan" ralat Eunhyuk

"Geuraeyo?" Tanya yang lainnya tak percaya

"Ne, kalau kalian tak percaya ikut aku saja di hari libur kita nanti, kita main ke panti asuhan milik orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti umma ku sendiri. Adik favoritku sangat lucu, umurnya baru 4 tahun dan ia bawel sekali" ujar Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, sebuah pemandangan yang langka untuk dinikmati 6 pasang mata yang ada dihadapannya minus Junsu.

"Ide bagus!" Leeteuk, Jaejoong dan Heechul pun menyetujui usul Eunhyuk itu.

"Jangan bilang sama yang lainnya ya hyung" pinta Sungmin

"Lho, waeyo Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Biar saja mereka dengan kesenangan mereka, dan kita dengan kesenangan kita juga, arra?" Tanya Sungmin pada adikknya yang kelewat polos itu.

"Aku setuju" keputusan final telah dibuat oleh hyung tertua di masing masing boyband itu.

"Apa tak apa hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala yang mantap oleh hyungnya itu.

"SUPERRRR JUNIOR! DBSKKKKKKKK!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang berusia tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun pada SJ members dan DBSK member.

"Aigooooo~~~ adik kecil suaranya lantang sekali ya" gumam Leeteuk pada anak kecil itu.

"Mianata hyung, tapi aku senang ketemu sama hyung, hyung aku fans kalian yang nomor 1!" ujar anak kecil itu bersemangat.

"Jinca? Omonaa~~ hyung senang mendengarnya" ujar Jaejoong bahagia.

"Ne, bahkan aku hapal tarian kalian" si anak yang bersemangat itu mulai menarikan gerakan-gerakan tarian Super Junior serta DBSK yang dia bisa. Selesai menari, anak itu tersenyum sumringah dan menatap para idola itu dengan tatapan puas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Eunhyuk POV~

panti asuhan

"Annyeong umma!" teriakku begitu sampai di panti asuhan milik pemilik panti asuhan yang sudah biasa kupanggil umma itu.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-ah" sapa umma penuh senyum padaku.

"Umma~~~ jeongmal bogosippeokeolya" dan aku pun memeluk wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai umma ku itu.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNG!" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Mochi~~, kencangnya suaramu, hyung sam…" belum selesai aku mengucapkan keterkejutan ku Mochi sudah memelukku dengan erat. "Aigoo~~ Mochi~~" keluhku.

"Hyung~~ hiks hiks" kudengar Mochi mulai menangis di dalam dekapan ku.

"Eh? Waeyo? Kok nangis sih Mochi?" Tanya ku tak mengerti kenapa adikku ini menangis.

"Mochi kangen hyung~~" jawabnya sembari tetap menangis.

"Aigoo~~ hei bocah! Sudah dong pelukannya, giliran hyung mana nih?" sela Junsu yang juga ikut denganku ke panti asuhan bersama members lainnya. Minus para seme kecuali dua orang itu sih.

"Mochi gak mau meluk hyung!" ujar Mochi dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Junsu.

"Ya! Bocah! Maksudku, giliranku untuk memeluk Eunhyuk hyung mana kalau kau ambil alih seperti itu." Jawab Junsu.

"Sudah-sudah~~ ayo kita kedalam, kalian ini senang sekali bertengkar sih" lerai umma sebelum Junsu dan Mochi melanjutkan perang mereka lebih jauh.

Maka aku dan seluruh hyung ku serta saengku dan Hae dan Siwon yang entah kenapa meminta ikut dengan kami, kalau Hae sih tak apa, dia kan namja chinguku, nah Siwonnie? Entahlah, mana kutau, biasanya kan ia akan sibuk nge-gym kalau sedang libur seperti ini.

"Hyung~~ aku mau kekamar mandi" ujar Siwon berbisik padaku.

"Kibummie" panggilku pada salah satu adikku di panti asuhan ini.

"Ne Hyung?" tanyanya setelah ia tiba tepat di hadapan kami.

"Tolong hyung ya? Antarkan Siwonnie ke toilet? Maukan?" tanyaku yang langsung dijawab anggukan bersemangat dari Kibum, ne aku tahu kalau Kibum ini sangat menyukai Siwon, Kibum anak panti yang paling tua disini, umurnya sudah hampir 19 tahun. Dan akhirnya Siwon ke toilet diantarkan oleh Kibum, adikku yang paling dewasa sikap nya ini.

Sementara itu Wookie bersikeras untuk membantu umma memasak makanan untuk kami semua di dapur dibantu oleh Jaejoong hyung, padahal sudah ditolak oleh umma karena kami tamu. Tapi mereka tetap saja ingin membantu umma. Sedangkan Teuki hyung , Heechul hyung dan Minnie hyung sedang sibuk bermain dengan seluruh adik-adik panti.

"Junsu-ie, tolong umma belanja bahan-bahan ini ya?" pinta umma tak lama, karena ada bahan makanan yang kurang.

"Ne umma, ayo Siwonnie, Kibummie temani aku!" ajak Junsu serta menarik tangan Siwonnie dan Kibummie yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan handphone nya setelah ia mengantarkan Siwonnie ke toilet.

"Hyung~~" panggil Mochi yang masih setia berada dipelukanku.

"Ne?" Tanya ku.

"Apa Donghae-ssi itu namja chingu mu hyung?" tanyanya

"Eh, anak kecil kok ngomong namja chingu hm?" Tanya Donghae dengan senyuman fishy nya.

"Anni-ya, Mimi-ge yang bilang tuh" jawab adikku ini dan menunjuk seorang adik ku yang lainnya, Zhou Mi.

"Babo~~ anak kecil ngomongnya kayak gitu" omelku sembari mencubit pipi kenyal Mochi "Mimi-ya, apa yang kau ajarkan pada uri Mochi selama aku tak dipanti hm?"Tanya ku pada namja tampan yang umurnya baru saja memasuki usia 10 tahun itu.

"Annyeo hyung, kan memang itu kenyataan nya kan? Hyung pacaran kan sama namja itu" tunjuknya pada Donghae, aku pun menghampiri adikku yang lumayan tinggi itu dan mencubit pipi nya gemas.

"Lain kali jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh di depan Mochi ya. Arra Mimi-ya?" ujarku kemudian dan mengacak lembut rambut merah nya.

"Kita bertiga kedanau yuk?" ajak Mochi. "Udah lama kita gak kesana?" tanyak adikku yang sangat hiperaktif ini.

"Okay" jawab ku pelan, tapi kedua adikku itu langsung melonjak girang dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Hae-ssi ayo ikut juga" ajak kedua adikku ini secara bersamaan dan Donghae pun tersenyum senang.

Maka aku bersama Mochi dipelukkanku dan juga Hae dengan Mimi di gandengan nya pergi ke danau itu. Danau yang tenang, terletak di bukit belakang rumah. Danau tempat aku selama ini bermain dengan adik-adikku.

"Mochi-ya, Mimi-ya, mianata hyung jarang menjengukmu. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Mochi-ya, Mimi-ya" ujarku lirih sembari mengecup kening adikku ini.

"Ne, arrayo hyung~~ kami mengerti, asal hyung tidak melupakan kami, kami sudah sangat senang" ujar Mimi sembari tersenyum sumringah.

"Danau yang indah dan didatangi oleh orang-orang yang indah pula" gumam Hae lembut.

"Mwo?" tanyaku dan kedua adikku bersamaan.

"Ne, aku iri melihat kedekatan kalian, senangnya~~ punya adik yang baik seperti Mochi-ya dan Mimi-ya dan kakak yang pengertian seperti Hyukie-ya" ujar Hae lembut. Mochi pun melepaskan pelukannya dari ku dan berlari kearah taman bunga disana. Dapat kulihat Mochi memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dan ia segera menghampiri kami kalau tak boleh disebut menghampiri Hae saja.

"Cha, untukmu hyung!" ujar nya sembari memberikan bunga yang ia petik untuk Hae.

"Mwo? Untukku? Gomawo~~~" ujar Hae dan mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangan Mochi.

"Cha, anak ini sudah menerima mu Hae" ujar ku kemudian.

"Ne. gomawoyo Mochi-ya" ujar Hae sumringah, Mimi pun turut menghampiri Hae dan memeluk erat tubuh Hae.

"Hyung, Eunhyukie hyung adalah Hyung kami, kami tak mau hyung kami salah pilih orang" ucapan Mimi yang terkesan dewasa itu mengejutkan ku, anak ini dimana ia belajar kata-kata itu sih.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat interaksi di antara kedua adik kecilku. Zhoumi, aku dan yang lainnya biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mimi. Ia berada di panti asuhan saat umurnya 5 tahun, ia ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu panti. Saat itu umma yang kebetulan akan keluar rumah mendapati Mimi sedang melamun di depan teras panti. Saat ditanya sedang apa ia disini dan mana orang tuanya ia hanya menggeleng bingung akan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh umma. Lain hal nya dengan Mochi, aku dan Mimi yang menemukannya saat tubuh kecilnya yang menggigil parah itu sedang menangis di depan pintu panti. Kami tak pernah tau siapa nama aslinya ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orang tuanya di depan panti saat masih berusia beberapa hari, panggilan Mochi pun terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Mimi yang saat itu sedang menenangkan Mochi yang tak henti-hentinya menangis saat pertama kali kami menemukannya.

Aku menyayangi kedua namdongsaeng ku ini. Mereka berdua selalu akrab, kemana-mana selalu berdua. Mochi dekat sekali denganku dan Mimi, mungkin ini semua karena kami berdua yang selalu mengurusnya dan mengajaknya bermain. Tapi, beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku jarang sekali menjenguk kedua adik ku ini. Showbiz benar-benar menyita waktu ku.

"Melamunkan apa chagi?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat namja chingu nya menatap sendu kearah dua namdongsaengnya yang sibuk mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah meninggalkan mereka terlalu lama, aku terlalu merindukan mereka. Dan, saat Mochi menangis tadi aku merasa sesak Hae-ya. Aku ini hyung yang tidak berguna ya?" kumiringkan kepalaku dan menatap namja chingu ku itu dengan sendu. Hae-ya pun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut padaku, tak lama kurasakan tangannya mengelus lembut rambut merah ku.

"Kau, bekerja sampai seperti ini bukan hanya untuk kepuasaan mu saja kan? Kau, bekerja seperti ini adalah untuk keluarga mu ini juga kan?" Hae-ya memandangku dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat wajahku merona tak karuan. Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum lega saat aku sudah bisa mencerna perkataan nya barusan.

"Ah! Ternyata Eunhyuk oppa disini!" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal dan sangat kubenci. Dan sukses membuatku menoleh tidak senang pada orang itu.

"Wae? Ada urusan apa kau dengan ku, Jung Jessica?" Tanya ku dingin, sementara yeoja itu hanya tersenyum manis kearahku dan Donghae. Sebuah senyuman menyebalkan dan memuakkan, mau apa lagi ia kesini huh?

%

%  
>TBC<p>

%

%

Review this fic please.

Once again, NGE-FLAME FIC KEY BOLEH! TAPI JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN NGE-FLAME MAUPUN NGE-BASH OPPADEUL!

Buat yang udah review chap sebelum nya jeongmal kamsahamnida.

Kamsahamnida *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Baby, just 123 go. Hands up high high and low. Hands up high high and low, just one step two step. Everybody please don't stop, just we belong together. Everybody please don't stop, you got me going crazy. Just one step two step. Now put your hands up, now put your hands up!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%****%%%%%%**

**Main Cast : HAEHYUK!, antagonis Jessica snsd, other members of SUPER JUNIOR and DBSK members dan disini ZhouRy serta Kibummie bukan anggota Super Junior and OC. *please jangan bunuh Key***

**Genre : romance and family *maybe***

**Warning : sho-ai, boys love so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! and DON'T BASHING THIS CHARA!  
><strong>

**Rate : T aja ya.**

**Disclaimer : oppadeul just a human who lived in ELF's heart.**

**Summary : Jangan pernah kau ganggu keluarga ku, jika kau tak mengindahkan hal ini, kau akan terluka tanpa pernah kau sadari kapan itu akan terjadi.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**^^DON'T DISTURB MY LIVE by CHO YEONG GI^^**

**Chapter 3**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%****%%%%%%**

Aku benar-benar nyaman tinggal di panti ini, sepertinya para saengku juga begitu, dan mereka menganggap kalau Jessica tak ada bersama mereka. Para saeng ku itu benar-benar mengacuhkan Jessica. Tapi tidak dengan Hae-ya yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan Jessica.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Siwonnie padaku.

"M-mwo? Kau berbicara apa sih?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Jujur sajalah, kau itu cemburu pada Fishy itu kan. Terlihat jelas kok dari tatapan matamu hyung" ujar Siwonnie tepat sasaran.

"Terserahmu sajalah" jawabku keras kepala. Ya! Siwonnie, kau ini terlalu sensitive dan bisa membaca perasaan orang. Aku ini sudah jelas cemburu, sangat cemburu dan bahkan teramat sangat cemburu. Hae-ya kan namja chingu ku, tapi ia malah akrab dengan sepupu bermuka dua ku ini.

Sesungguhnya, sampai saat ini belum ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui hubungan ku dengan Hae-ya. Merahasiakan? Mungkin memang, tapi aku tak berniat bungkam untuk selamanya. Aku ingin orang yang pertama tahu hubungan ku dengan Hae-ya adalah umma kandung ku sendiri, walaupun itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Umma, bagaimana kabarmu di London sana? London? Aku tak yakin kau menetap disana, mana bisa aku mempercayai informasi palsu dari kaki tangan pria brengsek itu. Huh.

"Kibummie!" kudengar suara umma panti asuhan dari arah dapur memanggil adik tertuaku itu.

"Bummie sedang keluar umma" jawabku dan menghampiri umma ku itu. "Ada apa umma? Ada masalah? Biar kubantu?" tawarku.

"Ne, kau bisa membawa tabung gas itu keluar rumah? Ada sedikit masalah dengan selangnya, umma mau periksa nanti, soalnya masakan umma yang ini tak bisa ditinggal" pinta umma padaku.

"Ne umma, araseo" aku pun mengangkat tabung gas kecil itu dan segera beranjak untuk menaruhnya ke kebun belakang rumah.

"Sedang apa Hyukie-ya?" tanya Hae-ya padaku saat melihat ku sedang membawa tabung gas itu.

"Membawa ini ke sana" tunjukku ke kebun belakang rumah dan meninggalkan Hae-ya begitu saja.

"Ehh" gumam nya bingung melihatku yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin itu.

0o0o0o0o0

~Normal POV~

Penasaran kenapa kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu maka Donghae pun mengikuti Eunhyuk ke arah kebun belakang . "Chagiya~" panggil Donghae dari arah belakang.

"M-mwo?" ujar Eunhyuk panik dan melihat sekitar. "Hae-ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" gumam Eunhyuk panik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu, kau sangat mengerti apa yang kumaksud, ne?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan kemudian tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Huh, araseo. Hajiman, aku marah padamu" rajuk Donghae manja.

"Aissh, jangan marah seperti itu pada ku Hae-ya" bujuk Eunhyuk yang kurang suka melihat wajah merajuk Donghae.

"Kau mau aku tidak marah?" tanya Donghae dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala singkat oleh Eunhyuk. "Peluk aku. Baru aku akan memaafkanmu" ujar Donghae penuh senyum yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai sebuah seringaian.

"Aishhh, bilang saja kau ingin kupeluk Hae-ya, tak usah merajuk seperti itu" ujar Eunhyuk jengkel namun tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Donghae dan memeluknya. Dapat dirasakan Eunhyuk tangan Donghae memeluknya amat erat.

"Bogoshippo Eunhyukkie~" bisik Donghae lembut, ya mereka berdua memang sudah 2 bulan tak bertemu. Donghae sibuk dengan promo album Super Junior M sementara Eunhyuk sibuk dengan Sukira-nya dan Super Junior H, otomatis mereka jadi jarang bertemu.

"Ne, naddo Hae-ya" balas Eunhyuk lembut dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke punggung hangat Donghae.

Tanpa mereka berdua lihat, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh amarah. Mata milik seorang yeoja yang selalu iri akan apa yang dimiliki namja bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu. Yeoja yang selalu ingin merebut kebahagiaan milik Eunhyuk. Yeoja yang selalu melukai Eunhyuk dengan segala cara. Sungguh disayangkan, mereka itu adalah saudara. Saudara sepupu, tapi yeoja itu selalu tidak menyukai keberadaan Eunhyuk di rumah mereka. Tidak tahu diri memang, bagaimana bisa dia berlaku seperti itu kalau sedari kecil ia sudah di rawat oleh keluarga Eunhyuk semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Yeoja itu memang licik, ia menipu appa Eunhyuk dan membuat appa Eunhyuk membencinya. Membuat sang appa yang sampai sekarang masih gelap mata itu mengusir satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki. Putra yang nantinya akan meneruskan semua usaha yang selama ini ia bangun. Dan tahukah kalian, kapan hal itu terjadi? Hal itu terjadi 12 tahun yang lalu, saat Eunhyuk masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, Eunhyuk bukanlah namja yang mudah putus asa dan menyerah dengan keadaan hidupnya itu. Ia tetap optimis menata hidupnya. Bekerja disana sini, sampai akhirnya pemilik panti asuhan yang baik hati itu bertemu dengannya dan mengasuh Eunhyuk layaknya anaknya sendiri. Dan, atas kesungguhan Eunhyuk dengan hal yang ia sukai, ada pihak agency yang melihat bakatnya itu dan seperti inilah ia yang sekarang. Sang Jewels from Super Junior.

"Nampaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia kehilangan semua miliknya" ujar yeoja itu dingin dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa menyadari kalau ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya itu.

Dan setelah Eunhyuk serta Donghae pergi dari kebun belakang itu, yeoja itu menyiapkan peralatan yang dia butuhkan untuk sebuah rencana liciknya yang dapat menghilangkan banyak nyawa.

Tak lama setelah semuanya siap, yeoja itu menyulut api yang dapat menyulut sebuah ledakan dari arah sebuah tabung gas kecil yang memang sudah rusak itu di kebun belakang panti asuhan tersebut.

10 menit kemudian, terdengar sebuah ledakan dan timbul sebuah percikan api yang makin lama makin membesar.

"Kebakaran!" teriak Junsu setelah ia memeriksa keadaan saat mendengar sebuah ledakan dari arah kebun belakang.

Tanpa pikir panjang semuanya pun bergegas menyelamatkan diri dan keluar dari kepungan lidah api yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh bagian belakang rumah, dan saat mereka semua sudah sampai di luar rumah, barulah mereka menyadari ada yang kurang, masih ada seorang anak yang sedang terkurung di kamarnya.

"Umma! Mochi masih ada dikamarnya!" pekik Eunhyuk saat menyadari kalau masih ada adiknya yang tidak ikut menyelamatkan diri. Mochi, ia masih dikamarnya dan Eunhyuk sendiri tadi yang mengantar Mochi ke kamarnya untuk tidur siang seperti biasanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk berlari masuk kedalam rumah lagi untuk menyelamatkan Mochi.

"EUNHYUKIE! Andwaeyo!" larang sang umma tapi terlambat karena Eunhyuk sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hyukie-ya!" panggil Donghae dan berniat masuk ke dalam rumah itu untuk menyusul Eunhyuk, namun ditahan oleh Siwon karena kalau tidak, Donghae bisa tertimpa sebuah balok kayu yang terjatuh karena terbakar oleh api itu.

~Eunhyuk POV~

Aku menghindari sapuan-sapuan lidah api yang sudah mencapai ruang tamu rumah, dan berusaha naik ke lantai kedua yang belum sempat dijilati oleh lidah-lidah api itu.

"Mochi-ya!" panggilku saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Mochi.

"HYUUUUUUUNGGGG!" dapat kudengar suara Mochi yang panik. Aneh, kenapa kamar Mochi sudah dikepung api seutuhnya sementara bagian lantai dua yang lain belum terjamah api sedikitpun.

Aku pun masuk kekamar Mochi, segera saja ia ku gendong dan membawanya keluar kamar itu. Namun saat aku sampai di pintu depan, api sudah mengepung kami berdua. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah lain dan dapat kulihat dari arah jendela ruang tamu ada tim pemadam kebakaran yang berusaha memadamkan api.

"TUANN! DISINI ADA ANAK KECIL!" panggilku, dan pemadam kebakaran itu pun melihat ku, dan tepat saat aku menyerahkan Mochi, tempat ku berdiri sudah tak bisa dilewati lagi karena api itu sudah menjalar ke sisi jendela tempatku berdiri dan membuatku harus memutar arah agar bisa keluar dengan selamat.

"Cih! Sial. Aku harus mencari jalan lain" gumamku. "Ah!" aku teringat sesuatu. Aku pun berlari ke arah sebuah ruangan dilantai dua, kamar kerja umma. Akupun segera menuju lemari besi umma dan memasukkan passwordnya.

"Khajja!" pekikku kesal karena melihat api sudah mulai masuk ke kamar ini "Jebal. Ppali-ya. Kalau tidak kuselamatkan berkas-berkas penting umma ini, umma bisa susah. Ppali-ya!" dan tak lama lemari besi itupun terbuka. Semua yang ada di dalam sana kumasukkan ke sebuah tas yang kutemukan dikamar umma.

"Nah, sekarang jalan keluarnya…" aku pun melirik sekilas, aku tak mungkin keluar lewat pintu kamar yang sudah dilalap api itu. Dan, kulihat jendela kamar umma masih untuh segera saja ku arahkan kakiku menuju jendela itu.

"Aissh, beruntungnya aku" gumamku saat melihat batang pohon apel yang tepat berada di samping jendela kamar umma. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku melompati jendela kamar kerja umma, dan karena tergesa-gesa aku tak sempat memilih dahan mana yang akan kupijak. Sebuah dahan rapuh yang kupijak itu pun patah, membuat tubuhku terjatuh dengan kasar ke atas tanah. Kepalaku rasanya terbentur sesuatu dan entah itu apa tapi yang jelas, aku merasakan darah mengalir di bagian belakang kepalaku. Sial, perlahan aku pun berdiri dan segera berlalu dari tempat ini ketempat yang lainnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Normal POV~

Mochi yang takut atas apa yang terjadi dengannya masih menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukkan Mimi. Ia masih trauma dengan apa yang tadi dialaminya. Bagaimana anak kecil nan imut itu tak takut dan trauma, kalau begitu kau terbangun dari tidur mu yang resah karena merasa kepanasan dan apa yang tersaji di hadapan mu? Api yang siap melahap tubuhmu? Jangankan anak kecil, orang dewasa pun juga akan mengalami trauma, sama seperti Mochi. Mochi masih menangis tersedu-sedu, terlebih lagi hyung favoritnya yang menyelamatkannya masih berada di kepungan lidah-lidah api tersebut.

"Eunhyukkie hyung!" teriak Kibum saat menyadari kedatangan hyungnya itu dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan serta darah yang menetes kehoodie biru laut nya itu.

Semuanya terlihat panik dan segera menghampiri tubuh Eunhyuk yang nyaris ambruk, beruntung bagi Eunhyuk karena Donghae selayaknya kekasih yang pantas, ia yang pertama menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menahan tubuh lemah Eunhyuk agar tidak terjatuh dan menyentuh tanah.

Belum sempat Eunhyuk berkata untuk menenangkan keluarganya yang panik melihat keadaannya, ia sudah melihat Jessica berdiri tak jauh dari kerumunan yang mengerubungi tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan bibir yang berasal dari yeoja itu terlontar sebuah kalimat.

-Kenapa kau selamat? Seharusnya kau mati di dalam sana dan hangus terbakar menjadi abu-

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang marah, tak di pedulikannya dari mana kekuatan yang tiba-tiba menjalar ketubuhnya, tak dipedulikannya Mochi dan Mimi yang menatapnya takut, cemas dan khawatir serta tak di pedulikannya sng kekasih yang memanggilnya bingung.

Eunhyuk melangkah tergesa-gesa dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di hadapan yeoja bermuka dua itu.

"Kau sudah ku ingatkan untuk tidak menyentuh apalagi melukai keluargaku. Hm? Kau akan menerima akibatnya!" dengan kasar Eunhyuk menarik rambut Jessica dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan tak kalah kasar. Sementara Jessica sibuk mengutuki kelakuan Eunhyuk barusan, Eunhyuk sibuk menstater mobilnya dan membawanya dengan kalap menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk reviewers di 2 chapter sebelumnya.

*bow*

Ah, NGE-FLAME KEY BESERTA FF INI GAK APA. ASAL JANGAN PERNAH NGE-FLAME ATAUPUN NGE-BASH URI OPPADEUL.

review please~~


	4. Chapter 4

I was always satisfied with having you. I was happy to dream the same dream as you no matter what they said. I had to let you go, but I'm just walking my path anyway. Now I'm just chillin'. Feel like I'm healing. It's too late, you said you can't come back. You've always believed that I'd crumble without you. That's a misunderstanding, why would I do that? Why, why, I told you I wouldn't.

.

.

.

**Main Cast : HAEHYUK!, antagonis Jessica snsd, other members of SUPER JUNIOR and DBSK members dan disini ZhouRy serta Kibummie bukan anggota Super Junior and OC. *please jangan bunuh Key***

**Genre : romance and family *maybe***

**Warning : sho-ai, boys love so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rate : T aja ya.**

**Disclaimer : oppadeul just a human who lived in ELF's heart.**

**Summary : Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Tak pernah mengindahkan kata-kataku. Apa katamu? Kau yang selama ini tersakiti. Stupid girl!**

.

.

.

**^^DON'T DISTURB MY LIVE by CHO YEONG GI^^**

**Chapter 4.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

"HANKYUNG HYUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! GAWAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" terdengar lengkingan suara yang memekakkan telinga dari arah ruang tamu dorm para hyung.

Lengkingan nista itu membuat semua members yang sedang berkumpul di dalam dorm keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya masing-masing.

"CHO KYUHYUN! Kau tau? Kau itu berisik sekali! Kau membuat anak-anakku terbangun dari tidurnya. Pabo!" omel seorang namja dengan kepala besarnya yang menyembul dari arah kamarnya.

"YA! Kau apa-apaan sih Kyu!" omel Kang In yang nampakknya baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya akibat teriakkan Kyuhyun itu.

"HYUNGDEUL JANGAN MARAH! Itu lihat berita televisi dulu. Ada kebakaran!" balas Kyuhyun kencang karena menangkap sinyal hyungdeulnya akan berteriak marah padanya.

"Lalu memangnya ada apa? Di dekat sini kebakarannya? Santai aja bisa kan Kyu"

"PABO! Lihat baik-baik! Yang kebakaran itu tempat para uke kita berada!"

Seketika itu pula para seme yang lumayan pabo namun tampan itu membelalakkan matanya dan menyaksikan siaran langsung berita yang menyiarkan kebakaran itu secara langsung.

"Kalian semua cepat ambil jaket kalian. Kang In-ah, Yesungie, kalian yang menyetir. Khajja kita harus kesana." Hankyung sebagai member tertua yang berada di sana memerintahkan para dongsaengnya untuk segera melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Dan seluruh dongsaengnya pun mematuhi apa yang ia perintahkan.

Begitu semua nya siap dan keluar dari dorm, mereka mendapati tiga members DBSK yang akan membunyikan bel dorm mereka.

"Hyungdeul… Jae… dan yang lainnya?" sungguh, saat ini Yunho terlalu panik untuk berkata-kata. Ia hanya memikirkan satu nama yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Ne, ayo kalian ikut dengan kami. Kita kesana sekarang juga, tadi Wookie-ya sudah mengirimkan alamat tempat mereka berada sekarang." Yesung pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lift dan segera masuk diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Untungnya lift itu cukup memuat mereka semuanya, jadinya tak ada satupun yang tersisa dan mereka tak mesti menunggu lebih lama lagi.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hyukie-yah! Kau mau kemana?" teriakan Donghae tak digubris oleh Eunhyuk, ia kini sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan semuanya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biarkan mereka Hae-ya, Eunhyukie-hyung harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan yeoja troublemaker itu." ujar Siwon singkat, Siwon pun segera menghampiri Kibum yang berusaha menenangkan Mochi serta adik-adik panti yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Umma, tadi Eunhyuk-hyung membawa ini kan?" Tanya Zhou Mi sembari menyerahkan tas yang ia ambil dari tempat Eunhyuk yang nyaris pingsan tadi.

"Aigoo~~ ini kan surat-surat tanah serta surat rumah umma. Anak itu… dia juga menyelamatkan surat-surat keterangan kalian. Dia masih bisa memikirkan ini saat ia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya? Aku…ukhhh" Eomma panti asuhan itu tercekat saat mengetahui apa saja yang berada di dalam tas yang dibawa oleh Eunhyuk tadi. Isinya semua surat berharga yang dimiliki oleh nya.

"Ahjumma…tadi aku mendapat sms dari Eunhyuk-hyung. Dia meminta ku untuk membawa kalian ke paviliun yang ada di kaki bukit sana. Dia bilang itu paviliun miliknya, untuk sementara waktu kalian akan berada disana"

Eomma panti asuhan itu pun terkejut, anak yang dulu sempat diselamatkannya itu kali ini sangat menolongnya dari kesusahan yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya kali ini.

Dan, di bantu oleh member Super Junior serta DBSK lainnya yang datang tepat saat mereka akan beranjak dari lokasi kebakaran, anak-anak panti itupun segera dibawa ke paviliun yang tadi diucapkan oleh Siwon

0o0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Jessica ke dalam gedung SMent. Tak ia pedulikan rintihan kesakitan yang dilontarkan oleh yeoja itu, tak ia pedulikan pula rasa sakit yang mulai menderanya serta tak ia pedulikan juga tatapan bingung para staf SMent.

Eunhyuk tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya ke tujuan awalnya, ruangan pemilik saham terbesar SMent.

Segera saja ia masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Tindakkannya ini membuat penghuni di dalamnya terkejut bukan main.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan tata krama Lee Hyuk Jae-sshi?"

"Haruskah kau bertanya seperti itu padaku kalau pada kenyataannya keponakkan kesayanganmu ini yang tidak memiliki tata krama?" dihempaskannya tubuh Jessica yang sedari tadi ditariknya dengan kasar itu.

"Jess? Kamu ada di Korea? Bukannya kamu bilang sedang berada di Tokyo? Kau bilang kau pergi ke Jepang kan?" Tanya pimpinan SMent itu bingung.

"Huh… sekarang lebih baik kau segera menelpon orang tua kebanggaan anak ini untuk segera datang secepatnya. Mereka harus melihat ulah apa lagi yang dibuat 'anak' mereka ini, Lee Soo Man-sshi" ujar Eunhyuk ketus dan segera beranjak ke arah sofa di sana kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar kacau itu

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

Lee Soo Man, paman kandung yeoja itu memang telah menelpon kedua orang tua yeoja pengganggu itu. Dan ia sekarang meninggalkan kami berdua dengan alasan ada rapat dewan direksi.

"Kuharap kalian tidak saling bunuh sepeninggalan ku." ucapnya sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

"Cih, aku malah sangat ingin membunuhmu pabo!" desis Jessica pelan saat pintu itu tertutup.

"Terserahmu lah." ujarku tak peduli dan segera menyamankan posisi dudukku, aku tak merasa kalau luka ku harus segera di obati maka aku pun malas untuk mengobatinya.

"Kau…kenapa kau masih hidup hingga detik ini huh?" ujarnya dan men-deathglare ku.

"Karena aku orang baik yang dilindungi para dewa di khayangan, harusnya kau tau itu." balas ku malas.

"NEO! Kenapa kau masih hidup! Kau membuatku susah!" pekiknya histeris, ternyata reaksinya malah seperti itu.

"Aissh… tak usah berteriak kan?" ujar ku dan menggosok pelan telinga ku yang terasa berdenging ini. "Susah? Aku tak pernah datang untung menghampirimu selama ini, selalu kau yang datang ke kehidupanku dan membuatku susah." ujarku jengah karena suatu hal yang berkebalikkan dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Jeongmal? Kau selalu menghantui kehidupan ku… Umma, appa, teman-teman sekolah ku pun selalu membandingkan ku dengan mu. Apanya yang tidak datang ke kehidupanku?" dengan gusar ia kembali marah padaku.

"Hah! Kau sadar siapa yang kau panggil 'Umma dan Appa' itu? Mereka berdua orang tua ku! Bukan orang tuamu! Dan seharusnya kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ahjumma serta Ahjusshi'. Arra?" ku tatap ia dengan malas dan kembali memejamkan mataku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ini.

"Mereka berdua orang tua ku! Bukan orang tuamu! Semenjak mereka mengusirmu hanya aku anak mereka yang berbakti pada mereka. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat kau muncul dengan nama Lee Hyuk Jae mu itu ke dunia entertainment? Mereka membanding-bandingkan aku dengan mu, terlebih lagi appa! Setiap aku melakukan kesalahan, mereka selalu berkata aku tak bisa apa-apa dan tak berguna, tidak seperti kau."

"Berhenti lah… berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kau itu tak berubah, dulu kau membohongi semua orang di pesta bisnis yang dibuat appa, kau mengatakan jika aku yang membakar surat-surat perjanjian bisnis perusahaan appa serta menyebabkan kerusakkan yang parah dan membuat malu appa di hadapan teman-temannya di kelompok hedonis itu. Kau dengan suksesnya membuatku keluar dari rumah itu dengan fakta bukan aku pembuat masalah namun aku lah terdakwa yang harus segera dihukum. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan aku membuatmu susah? Aku membuatmu dibanding-bandingkan? Hei! Itu bukan mauku dan bukan kesalahanku. Dan, berhenti lah berkata bahwa kau yang teraniaya dan tersakiti namun nyatanya aku yang selama ini menderita." ujarku dingin.

"KAU! Padahal kau sudah dibuang oleh appa dan umma, tapi kau masih saja menyusahkanku."

"Kau tau Jess? Aku kasihan melihatmu… kau haus akan kasih sayang dan membuat kenyataan palsu yang akhirnya membuatku diusir dari dinasti serta kekangan appa mu itu. Gamsahmnida kuucapkan untukmu, tapi, kenyataan tetap kenyataan. Kau hanya anak pamanku yang sudah meninggal dan kau memungkiri itu semua. Boleh ku tau alasanmu berusaha melenyapkanku di setiap kesempatan yang ada? Apa kau sebegitu inginnya menguasai kekayaaan orang yang selama ini kau panggil appa dan umma itu? Poor you."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, aku langsung ditampar olehnya. Tanpa perlawanan kuterima saja tamparan selanjutnya, tamparan yang menyebabkan tubuhku oleng dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Akan kubunuh kau saat ini juga." ucapnya kalap dan menduduki tubuhku serta melayangkan tamparan nya lagi

"Apa kau bisa melakukan itu semua? Membunuhku? Apa dengan itu semua nya selesai? Apa dengan itu mengubah fakta bahwa kau hanya seorang keponakan dan aku lah anak kandung mereka? Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa sakitnya aku dihempaskan begitu saja oleh security-security baru itu dari dalam rumah yang selama ini ku tempati. Diasingkan oleh keluarga besar ku, terlunta-lunta hidup diluar sana dengan usiaku saat itu, tak diakui anak lagi oleh appa mu itu? Kau tau betapa sakitnya itu semua? Tapi itu tak sesakit saat aku dilarang menemui yeoja yang telah melahirkanku, yeoja yang nafasnya dipertaruhkan untuk membawa ku ke dunia ini. Semuanya terasa susah untukku saat aku tak bisa bertemu umma ku! Apa kau tau? Tidak! Kau lebih mementingkan egomu!" ucapku yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Umma, ia yang selalu ingin kurebut perhatiannya dengan jujur. Dia yang selalu kuingin untuk menenangkanku, tapi apa? Ia tak pernah memandangku! Ia selalu untuk mu, matanya selalu tertuju padamu, hatinya selalu terpatri namamu di dalamnya, bibirnya mendoakan mu selalu. Dan aku sakit saat mengetahui itu semua! Maka dari itu kau lebih baik mati!" kulihat tangannya mulai melayangkan pisau yang entah ia dapat darimana itu, sial, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tubuhku yang begitu lemah akibat jatuh tadi.

Tepat saat pisau itu akan menghunus leherku, pintu itupun menjeblak terbuka.

Menampilkan siluet tubuh seorang yeoja yang kelihatan marah itu, aissh, pandanganku yang berkunang-kunang tak bisa melihat siapa yang masuk tadi.

Tapi siapapun dia, ia membuat gerakkan tangan Jessica terhenti.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU? SIAPA YANG MEMBUATMU JADI YEOJA LIAR SEPERTI INI! CEPAT LEPASKAN TANGAN LAKNAT MU ITU DARI TUBUH PUTRAKU!"

Mwo? Apa katanya tadi? Anakku? Putraku? Dia?

"Eomma…?" Tanya ku tak percaya.

Segera saja yeoja itu menyingkirkan tubuh Jessica dari atas ku dan menarik tanganku dengan lembut, membuatku segera berdiri dari posisi ku sebelumnya.

"Kuminta kau urus keponakan mu itu, jangan pernah biarkan ia menyentuh anakku seujung rambut pun lagi, arra suamiku?"

Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata ku bingung dan menatap tak percaya pada tanganku yang digenggam oleh yeoja itu. Dan bagai kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, aku mengikuti langkah yeoja itu yang membawa ku entah kemana.

"Ungg… eomma? Kau eomma ku kan?" tanyaku bingung saat kami tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Apa waktu berbelas-belas tahun yang memisahkan kita bisa mengubah kenyataan kalau aku ini Eomma mu? Kepala mu terbentur apa huh?"

Reflek, aku tersenyum cerah dan memegang belakang kepalaku.

"Jujur ya Eomma, aku memang terbentur tadi saat terjatuh dari lantai dua rumah. Ini sepertinya berdarah, kau bisa melihatnya kan?" aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang masih mengalir di kepala belakang ku.

"AIGOOOOO! Hyukie-yah! Itu berdarah! Kau ini? Bagaimana bisa sesantai ini? Khajja kita kerumah sakit sekarang juga! Anak bodoh!" umpat Eomma karena kesal melihat kepolosan atau mungkin kebodohanku ini.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Normal POV^

.

"Lee Donghae-sshi?" sapa seorang yeoja yang menelpon Donghae dengan nomor Eunhyuk, saat melihat layar handphonenya menampilkan nama Eunhyuk yang menelponnya ia langsung memberondong si penelpon dengan pertanyaan kau dimana-kenapa tak mengabari-kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat-cepatlah pulang-kau tidak apa-apakan.

"Eh, nuguseyo?" respon Donghae saat suara asing itu yang menyahuti semua pertanyaan Donghae.

"Annyeonghaseyo Donghae-sshi, atau Hae-chagiya?" ujar wanita itu menggoda Donghae karena mengetahui nama apa yang dibuat oleh Eunhyuk untuknya.

"Eh MWO?" lagi, Donghae hanya bisa tercengang.

"Hihihi, kau ternyata memang lucu. Cha, aku ibu kandung kekasih mu ini. Bisakah kau ke Seoul International Hospital? Kekasihmu itu sedang berada di sini, aku yang membawanya tadi. Tenanglah, ia tak apa. Hanya gegar otak ringan dan sedikit lecet selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Setelah menghabiskan empat botol infuse ia baru diperbolehkan untuk pulang, makanya aku menelpon mu untuk menungguinya. Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku akan kesana sekarang juga ahjumma." setelah sambungan telepon diputus, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah dan mengendarai mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa.

0o0o0o0o0

"Masuklah, ia masih tertidur." Sambut Eommanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar rawat Eunhyuk.

"Ne, ahjumma." sahut Donghae pelan. Kalau boleh jujur sesungguhnya ia agak canggung juga berada di hadapan ibu kandung sang kekasih yang sepertinya kini mengetahui status mereka.

"Panggil aku Eomma saja, lagipula sebentar lagi kau pasti akan menjadi pendamping hidup anakku." ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman nya yang menurun pada anaknya itu

"Eh… apa maksudmu ahjumma?" Tanya Donghae yang tentu saja bingung dengan perkataan wanita di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Reaksi wanita di hadapannya yang sebenarnya adalah ibu kandung Eunhyuk hanya santai saja saat mengetahui siapa kekasih anaknya itu.

"Kau bingung ya? Kenapa aku sesantai ini menanggapi siapa kekasih anakku? Aku bukannya orang tua yang gelap mata dan tak peduli dengan kebahagiaan anakku… yah walaupun aku ini bukan umma yang baik yang bisa mengurus anakku ini. Tapi seorang ibu tetaplah ibu. Aku pun demikian, aku sangat mengetahui tabiat anakku ini. Memang aku sudah tak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya semenjak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi itu bukan berarti kalau aku melepaskan pengawasanku terhadap putra yang kulahirkan. Biarpun suamiku menutup matanya dan mengusir anaknya sendiri, dan aku tak bisa melawannya, namun aku selalu mengawasinya melalui Eomma panti asuhan itu." cerita Eommanya Eunhyuk.

"Maksud mu…?"

"Ya… dia sahabatku. Aku yang memintanya untuk merawat Eunhyukkie ku selama ini. Aku bersyukur ia mau menerima permintaan seumur hidupku itu." wanita paruh baya itu nampak meneteskan air matanya kala ia menceritakan masa lalu dan kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Jadi…selama ini. Omona… aku tak menyangkanya." Donghae terpekur saat mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Apa yang kau ketahui Donghae-yah?"

"Kurasa aku mengetahui semuanya… well karena Eunhyuk-ah yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Lalu…sekarang fakta baru kau dapatkan lagi kan? Donghae-yah… kini kuminta kau untuk menjaga dan mencintai permata ku satu-satunya ini dan kumohon kau mau melakukannya dan selalu membahagiakannya. Jaebal~~"

"Tapi ahjumma…"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku umma. Wae? Kau bingung karena aku mengijinkan kalian berpacaran? Ya. Aku mengijinkan kalian berpacaran, karena kau adalah kebahagiaan untuk anakku. Aku tak mau merebut kebahagiaan nya dengan tidak merestui hubungan kalian. Aku tak mau membuat Eunhyukkie makin membenci ku."

"Dia tak pernah membenci mu Eommanim. Selalu memikirkan mu setiap saat. Yah bolehlah ia membenci appanya yang tak percaya dengannya tapi tidak dengan kau Eommanim. Kau selalu disayanginya, karena kau ibunya."

"Hhhhh…kurasa aku benar-benar bisa melepaskan anakku untukmu. Kau orang yang tepat untuk anakku. Kau tau? Aku sudah menebaknya kalau kalian itu berpacaran. Tatapan mata kalian benar-benar menunjukkan kalau kalian itu berpacaran. Aigoo~ dasar anak muda." Perkataan santai yang terlontar itu membuat Donghae merona malu. "Nde? Bisakah aku memercayai dirimu untuk anakku?"

"Ne Eommanim. Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Karena aku sangat menyukainya sepenuh hati." jawab Donghae dengan tegas.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara yang mengganggu indra pendengaranku dan membuatku tak ingin tertidur kembali tapi juga tidak segera membuka mataku.

Seperti suara Hae…

Omooo~ jadi selama ini inilah kenyataannya. Aku diasuh oleh sahabat Eomma. Selama ini Eomma tak lepas tangan begitu saja terhadapku.

Aishhh, Eomma tahu aku berpacaran dengan Hae? Dan apa reaksinya? Eomma merestui kami berdua?

Kuputuskan untuk membuka kedua mataku

"Ungggg… eomma." panggilku.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan chagiya?" Tanya Eomma dan segera menghampiri ku.

"Aku…"

"Ne? Kau kenapa Hyukie-yah?" kali ini Hae yang bertanya dan segera menghampiriku.

"Aku… aku malu Eomma. Ukh, kalian berdua membuat ku malu…" jawab ku dengan wajah yang merona malu.

"Eh? Apanya?" kulihat Donghae yang memandangiku dengan wajah yang sangat lucu.

"Pembicaraan kalian berdua." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Eomma dan Donghae tertawa saat mengerti apa yang ku maksud.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Normal POV^

.

Mr. Lee berjalan beriringan dengan Jessica turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Mrs. Lee dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya begitu tiba di hadapan ketiga orang itu.

"Jangan harap aku mau mematuhi mu suamiku. Aku tidak akan pulang dengan kau dan anak liar itu. Apa sekarang kau masih menutup matamu? Apa kau masih tak mau tahu dengan kenyataan yang ada? Kau sendiri mendengar percakapan mereka tadi kan? Kau juga melihat bagaimana anak itu hampir membunuh putraku? Hampir membunuh anak kita!" jawab Mrs. Lee kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang ayo kita pulang." Mr. Lee tetap kukuh dengan perkataannya.

"Dan jangan harap aku akan pulang, sekalipun kau memaksa ku dan mengerahkan bodyguard mu itu untuk menyeretku. Aku tidak akan pulang!" dengan kesal Mrs. Lee menarik tangan anaknya dan kekasih anaknya itu untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

TBC

.

Adakah readers-sshi yang menunggu fanfic ini?

Mau curhat boleh?

Ung, yeorobun. Udah tau kan kalau pengumuman SNMPTN udah keluar? Alhamdulillah Key keterima di pilihan kedua Key. Pilihan pertama kan Pend. Bahasa Jepang di UNJ, tapi ya gak keterima. Terus pilihan ketiga di UNP jurusan Pend. Biologi dan gak keterima juga. Keterimanya di UNRI jurusan pend. Bahasa Jepang.

Nah, karena itu Key kayaknya kan lama banget ngelanjutin ff ini ataupun KYUMIN chaptered nya, soalnya Key bakalan ke Riau secepatnya. Heuuu~ dan laptop gak bisa di bawa karena Key kalah sama magnae evil yang udah men-judge –laptop gak boleh dibawa, mending lo beli lagi yang baru- mantep kan? Key akan hiatus panjang sampai umma beliin laptop baru. Mianhae readers-sshi.

Cha, adakah dari readers-sshi yang tinggal di Riau? Kata Run Maharani, di sana panas ya? Ayo certain ke Key gimana keadaan di Riau? *sigh*

Ung, ada yang mau nge-review? Atau ada yang mau cerita tentang Riau ke Key? Atau ada yang mau nge-flame? Hmmm~ nge-concrit juga dipersilahkan.

Saranghae yeorobun~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Our scale is the best and our scale is the best. Everything has to be the best. **Super Junior is only** missing the 'man' from the name of **'Superman'**. Our passion is the best and our concentration is the best. Who would be able to say we've finished **Super Junior** **is only** missing the 'man' from the name of **'Superman'**.

.

.

.

**::Main Cast::**

**HAEHYUK!, antagonis Jessica SNSD, other members of SUPER JUNIOR and DBSK members dan disini ZhouRy serta Kibummie bukan anggota Super Junior and OC. *please jangan bunuh Key***

**::Main Pair::**

**HaeHyuk~~ and another pair in SJ and DBSK.**

**::Genre::**

**Romance and family *maybe***

**::Warning::**

**Sho-ai, boys love, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD serta yang gak suka dengan character yang Key pakai, ya DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ!**

**::Rate::**

**T aja ya.**

**::Disclaimer::**

**Oppadeul just a human who lived in our heart.**

**::Summary::**

"**ANDWAEEEEEEEEEE! Hyung! Aku takut api!" melihat adiknya yang histeris seperti itu membuat Eunhyuk marah dan ingin sekali menghajar perempuan pembuat onar yang telah membuat adiknya mengalami trauma seperti itu.**

.

.

.

**^^DON'T DISTURB MY LIFE by CHO YEONG GI^^**

**Chapter 5 is UP!**

**Please enjoy it~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Mochi di mana, umma?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat ia berada di dalam mansion yang sekarang ditempati oleh seluruh penghuni panti asuhan.

"Mochi sedang di kamarnya, dia bersama Mimi. Kau istirahat saja sana, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ibu panti asuhannya itu melarangnya untuk melihat adiknya itu karena melihat keadaannya yang sekarang… anak itu sangat butuh istirahat, itulah yang ada dipikirannya tatkala sang anak asuh menanyai perihal si bungsu itu.

"Aku ingin melihat Mochi," ketika Eunhyuk akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari si bungsu itu, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang segera saja mendapatkan tatapan kematian gratis darinya. "Apa yang kau mau Hae?" desis Eunhyuk dengan nada yang berbahaya. Sejenak, Donghae tertegun melihat kekasihnya yang sangat berbeda itu.

"Kau ini… setidaknya tutupi bekas lukamu itu." Donghae kini memegang kepala Eunhyuk dan memakaikan sebuah topi yang dapat menutupi seluruh perban yang meliliti kepala Eunhyuk itu. "Begini 'kan lebih baik." Donghae tersenyum dan membelai halus pipi tirus Eunhyuk, membuat wajah pucat Eunhyuk kini merona dengan manisnya.

"Ehm~m" dengan dehaman seorang ibu yang melahirkannya membuat Eunhyuk kini menjadi salah tingkah dan berlalu dari sana dengan alasan ingin menemui Mochi disertai semburat merah muda yang berlebih.

"Ah… sahabat lamaku, ayo ikut aku. Kita buatkan makanan untuk anak-anak kita ini," sang ibu panti asuhan itu menggandeng tangan ibu kandung Eunhyuk itu dengan bahagianya dan sempat mengerling ke arah kekasih hati anak asuhnya yang kini mukanya tak kalah memerah seperti sang kekasih.

"Yunnie… berhenti memelukku seperti ini. Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah. Aku tidak tergores seincipun jadi… lepaskan pelukanmu ini dan biarkan aku membantu ahjummadeul memasak di dapur. Arra?" desis Jaejoong kesal karena didekap dengan erat oleh namja yang setiap saat setia menghunjaninya dengan limpahan cinta itu.

"Ne~~ hyung. Wookie juga ingin membantu ahjummadeul di dapur. Lepas ya?" Tanya Ryeowook setengah malu setengah risih karena pingganggnya didekap dengan tak kalah erat oleh Yesung seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Boo~ jangan pergi seperti tadi lagi dan membuat aku panik seperti tadi. Kau tahu? Jantungku masih berdetak dengan kencangnya sampai sekarang. Jangan kau ulangi lagi ya Boo?" ujar Yunho sembari mengecupi kelopak mata indah Jaejoong.

Sementara itu Yesung yang tadi diprotes oleh Ryeowook tak berbicara apapun namun semakin mempererat pelukannya itu. Hal serupa dilakukan oleh para seme yang sempat menelantarkan para uke milik mereka itu.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di hadapanku? Setidaknya tidak di hadapan anak-anak panti ini. Araseo! Kasian mereka! Harus melihat tindakan yang tidak pantas dipandang oleh mata dan fikiran polos mereka!" gerutu Shindong saat melihat pasangan-pasangan yang saling melampiaskan rasa cinta mereka, hal ini tentunya makin membuat para uke merona malu dan semakin ingin lepas dari pelukan erat seme mereka itu.

v(^x^)v

"Mochi-yah~~," panggil Eunhyuk dari arah luar kamar yang kini ditempati oleh si magnae manis dengan salah satu hyung kesayangannya.

"HYUKIE-HYUNG!" anak manis berpipi gempal itu berlari menerjang Eunhyuk yang memang sudah siap menerima pelukan erat dari salah satu adik kesayangannya itu. "Hyung, gwaenchanna? Hyung mana yang sakit?" Tanyanya dengan linangan air mata sementara itu Mimi hanya menatapi kedua orang itu dengan tatapan yang susah ditebak.

"Eh, kenapa kau menangis hm?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung melihat adiknya itu menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya. Tangannya hanya bisa mengelus lembut adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Hyung gak apa-apa kan? Mochi takut, melihat hyung terkepung di api itu…" Mochi memandang sekitar dengan tatapan yang liar saat menyebutkan kata api.

Saat itu juga Eunhyuk sadar kalau adiknya itu memiliki rasa trauma terhadap api. Ia hanya bisa memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuk adiknya itu.

"Mimi-yah, bisa ambilkan hyung air mineral untuk Mochi?" pinta Eunhyuk yang langsung disetujui oleh sang adik. "Mochi-yah, hyung baik-baik saja. Kalaupun hyung harus terluka itu tidak apa-apa, asalkan keluarga hyung selamat. Mochi-yah, Mimi-yah, Kibummie, uri umma, dan saudara kita di sini adalah harta berharga yang hyung miliki sampai saat ini, dan untuk selamanya hyung akan melindungi kalian sampai kapanpun. Arra? Jadi Mochi-yah jangan nangis lagi ya? Hyung sedih kalau Mochi menangis terus. Eoh? Yaksok?" tagih Eunhyuk dan segera mengacungkan kelingkingnya untuk membuat sebuah pinky promise dengan sang adik.

"Ne, hyung. Yaksok!" dengan tergesa-gesa Mochi menghapus air matanya dan menyabut jari sang kakak dengan jarinya yang mungil itu. "Nanti, kalau hyung udah gak sanggup lagi melindungi keluarga kita, aku yang akan mengantikan hyung untuk melindungi keluarga kita!" Mochi mengeluarkan senyuman lima jarinya yang sangat cerah, membuat orang yang dihadiahi senyuman itu ikut tersenyum dengan Gummy smilenya juga.

"Gak Mochi, hyung yang akan melindungi keluarga kita." Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka Mimi menyela perbincangan mereka dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gempal si magnae itu.

"Bersama-sama saja…" saran Eunhyuk saat kedua adiknya itu mulai tarik-menarik pipi dan tak mau kalah untuk beradu argument.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK MAU PULANG KE RUMAH ITU LAGI!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari sang umma kandung menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang pendengaran mereka.

"Mimi-yah, jaga Mochi. Hyung mau ke bawah dan melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah." Perintah Eunhyuk dan langsung meninggalkan kamar sang adik dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah asal suara yang ia yakini berasal dari ruang tamu.

"Bisa kalian lepaskan tangan laknat kalian dari tangan ibu kandungku?" desis Eunhyuk saat ia sudah sampai dan melihat apa yang membuat ummanya itu berteriak seperti itu.

"Dia harus pulang, kau tak berhak melarangnya oppa." Gumam seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Jessica dengan seringaian yang terpoles di wajahnya.

"Kalian tidak mendengarnya bajingan? Lepaskan tangan laknat kalian dari tangan IBU KANDUNGKU!" penuh penekanan pada dua kata terakhir, membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu mengernyit heran dengan nada dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Istriku harus pulang denganku, apa hakmu untuk melarangku?" ternyata kepala keluarga Lee yang mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat Eunhyuk berpaling dan menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Huh? Istri kau bilang? Istri atau maskotmu di depan teman-teman hedonismu itu," betapa kelamnya tatapan mata Eunhyuk sekarang, kini ia berjalan ke hadapan dua orang bodyguard yang mencekal tangan ibu kandungnya itu. "Lepaskan, atau kau akan melihat nereka tidak lama lagi." Lagi… desisan itu dikeluarkan oleh Eunhyuk, desisan berbahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh Eunhyuk yang membuat kedua orang itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh sang ibu.

"Kau tak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu oppa." Peringat Jessica, membuat jengah Eunhyuk. Namun, sebelum Eunhyuk bertindak sang ibu telah lebih dulu bertindak.

'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan yang keras telah mendarat di pipi tirus yeoja yang kini membuat seluruh penghuni panti itu kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Tak seharusnya? Tch! Tak seharusnya seorang anak laki-laki membela ibunya yang sedang tersakiti? Itu maksudmu? Oh ayolah, picik sekali pikiranmu nona muda." Ucap sang ibu setelahnya.

"Kau ikut aku pulang sekarang juga, atau kau…"

"Atau aku apa? Kau ceraikan? Setelah itu kau cabut semua hak yang kupunya? Baik, kita bercerai, aku sudah muak menjadi maskotmu selama ini. Kau benar-benar bukan seorang manusia. Setelah ini, jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupan kami lagi, kau tunggu saja surat cerainya besok. Ah atau saat ini juga? Kau bisa memanggil pengacaramu itu untuk menyelesaikannya dalam hitungan jam." Potong sang ibu sebelum sang ayah berkata lebih jauh lagi, jujur… ia lelah dengan semua yang telah lama ia pendam selama ini.

Hell! Siapa yang tidak tahan dengan perlakuan suaminya yang tega membuang sang anak kandung hanya karena alasan picik seperti itu. Dan saat itu ia sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit melawan penyakitnya tanpa ia tahu anaknya membutuhkan perlindungannya. Setelah ia sembuhpun, ia tak tahu di mana dan kemana anaknya itu. Yang ia tahu, ia harus segera sembuh untuk segera mencari dan menemukan buah hati yang telah susah payah ia miliki.

"Kau…" kepala keluarga Lee itu berniat melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi sang istri namun ditahan oleh sang anak. "Jangan pernah kau sentuh aku dengan tanganmu itu anak haram." Kata-kata dingin itu membuat semuanya terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"Anak haram? Apa yang kau katakan? Anak haram? Anak kandung kita kau sebut anak haram? Kau! Jadi… jadi ini alasan yang kau sembunyikan selama ini? Jadi ini alasan kau sampai tega mengusir anak kita? Jadi ini semua alasan yang membuatmu lebih menyayangi gadis kurang ajar itu selama ini?" rentetan pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari sang ibu yang sangat terkejut karena ucapan yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Oh? Anak haram?" dengus Eunhyuk geli mendengar itu semua. "Khh."

"…" seluruh orang di ruangan itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat dengusan geli yang dikeluarkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Jadi…"

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu Jess? Kau sangat mengganggu seperti lalat-lalat kotor di luar sana." Gerutu Eunhyuk gusar dan membuat Jessica menatapnya dengan sebal. "Jadi… kau masih tak merubah pandanganmu itu Tuan Lee yang terhormat?" kali ini Eunhyuk menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan jenaka, sungguh ia merasa geli dengan apa yang dilontarkan oleh sang ayah. "Oh, oke. Kau orang yang sangat bodoh yang pernah kutemukan. Kau masih menganggapku anak haram, bukan darah dagingmu bahkan setelah kecelakaanmu dua tahun yang lalu? Ah aku lupa, kau tidak sadarkan diri sehingga tidak tahu kalau sekretarismu itu datang menemuiku dan meminta hampir separuh darah yang kumiliki untuk kudonorkan padamu agar kau bisa bertahan hidup dan memakiku anak haram seperti sekarang ini. Wow, kuucapkan selamat untukmu Tuan Lee yang terhormat." Kata-kata yang bagaikan tamparan keras itu dilayangkan oleh Eunhyuk dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Cukup, bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga kalian. Tapi kalian tak pantas beradu mulut di sini, di hadapan anak-anak yang tak pantas mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian." Sela Yesung saat ayah Eunhyuk akan mengucapkan kata-kata pembelaan.

"Dan, kami harap kalian berminat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Jangan datang dan mengusik kehidupan adikku lagi." Usir Leeteuk jengah dengan keberadaan orang-orang yang telah melukai Eunhyuk luar dan dalam.

Sementara itu, ibu kandung Eunhyuk sudah dibawa kesebuah kamar oleh ibu panti asuhan dengan Jaejoong dan Sungmin yang mengikuti mereka.

Dan dengan geram sang ayah berpaling untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum sebuah suara –lebih tepatnya sebuah teriakan- menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Hyukkie-hyung! Mochi-yah pingsan!" hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu sudah berhasil mebuat Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya berlari ke kamar si bungsu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini Mimi-yah?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengangkat Mochi kedalam pelukannya.

"Tadi… kami sedang melihat keluar sana hyung, terus Mochi bilang ada api… lalu Mochi pingsan dan kejang-kejang." Tutur Mimi.

"Api? Kejang-kejang?" pikiran Eunhyuk kembali tak tenang, iapun segera menggendong Mochi dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, namun saat tiba di anak tangga terakhir ia terjatuh.

"Hyukkie-yah!" teriak Donghae panik saat melihat kekasihnya terjatuh akan tetapi ia tetap melindungi sang adik. "Biar aku yang membawanya ke rumah sakit." Potong Donghae dan segera membawa Mochi ke mobilnya, diikuti Eunhyuk dengan langkah yang agak terseok-seok karena kakinya terkilir. Mereka melewati orang-orang yang sebelumnya bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk begitu saja.

"Kau lihat? Anak itu sekarang trauma terhadap api. Puas kau? Aku tidak menyangka ada wanita selicik kau di dunia ini, sehingga tega membuat seorang anak kecil memiliki trauma sampai seperti itu." Gerutu Siwon kesal saat ia melewati Jessica.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat? Puas kalian membuat anak-anakku menderita?" sindir kedua ibu yang anak-anaknya kini sedang menderita itu.

"Sekarang, buat apa lagi kalian bertahan di sini, cepat pergi!" seru ibu panti asuhan itu gusar akan ulah orang-orang di hadapannya.

Setelah menerima pengusiran secara gamblang itu akhirnya orang-orang yang telah mengganggu kehidupan tenang mereka pagi ini pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Yesung, Ryeoowok, Sungmin, Siwon, dan Heechul mengikuti Donghae, Eunhyuk serta para ibu ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan untuk urusan anak-anak di panti mereka serahkan pada Leeteuk beserta Jaejoong.

^^(0^0)^^

"Uisanim-sshi, apa yang terjadi dengan anakku?" Tanya sang ibu panti saat dokter yang memeriksa keadaan anaknya keluar dari ruang periksa.

"Anak Nyonya mengalami trauma terhadap suatu objek, seperti yang Nyonya katakan tadi, ia mengalami trauma terhadap api. Saat melihat dan berfikir tentang api. Ini semua sangat besar kaitannya dengan kebakaran kemarin. Sejauh ini, kita hanya bisa mengamati… apakah itu permanen atau tidak. Tapi, saya sangat berharap orang-orang disekitarnya dapat menjauhkannya dari api karena ini berguna untuk penyembuhannya, dan kalau masih belum cukup, kami bisa mengusahakan terapi untuk dijalani oleh pasien." Terang dokter itu dan berlalu dari hadapan orang-orang itu karena masih ada pasien yang menantinya.

"Uri Mochi…" gumam sang ibu panti lirih, ia kini tengah berada di pelukan sahabat lamanya itu, mereka berdua saling menguatkan perasaan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan cepat dari koridor tempat mereka menunggu Mochi, tak dihiraukannya panggilan dari sang ibu yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku akan mengejarnya umma." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Donghae berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae saat sudah berhasil menghentikan langkah Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu Hae? Aku sangat ingin membunuh gadis itu."

"Lalu?" respon Donghae singkat.

"Lalu kau bilang? Aku sangat ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia ini, aku sangat ingin ia berhenti bernafas. Dia sudah keterlaluan, dia melukai orang-orang yang berharga bagiku."

"Ya, lalu? Apa yang kau dapatkan? Apa dengan itu Mochi bisa terbebas dari rasa traumanya? Apa dengan itu bisa mengubah kenyataan yang telah terjadi? Kau harus mendinginkan kepalamu, chagiya."

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam toilet pria.

Donghae hanya memandangi kekasihnya yang saat ini sibuk membasahi mukanya, dan setelah kekasihnya itu selesai ia dengan lembutnya mengeringkan muka sang kekasih dengan sapu tangannya.

"Sudah bisa berfikir jernih?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ne, maafkan aku Hae. Aku benar-benar emosi tadi. Uuhhh~ aku benar-benar malu." Ucap Eunhyuk dan menutupi mukanya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menutup mukamu chagiya?" Tanya Donghae bingung akan ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku… err~ yang tadi… aku agak aneh ya?" Eunhyuk malah balik bertanya pada Donghae. "Sikapku saat marah, apa itu aneh?" jelas Eunhyuk saat melihat mata kekasihnya yeng bingung akan maksud sang kekasih.

"Eh? Aneh? Menurutku keren. Kekekeke, kekasihku yang cengeng ini ternyata bisa sekejam itu ya." Ujar Donghae sembari menjawil pelan hidung Eunhyuk.

"Kau menyebalkan Hae, jangan sampai aku juga marah padamu." Gerutu Eunhyuk.

Kini tangan-tangan Donghae sudah berpindah ke pinggang ramping Eunhyuk, memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sangat intim dan perlahan mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

Pertamanya hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, namun keduanya ketagihan dan saling memagut mesra.

Melihat keadaan yang tak begitu aman, Donghae mulai menuntun Eunhyuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka sedetikpun.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam sebuah pagutan hangat nan membara saat pintu kamar mandi itu sudah ditutup oleh Donghae.

Kedua bibir itu saling membelit satu sama lain, akan tetapi… Donghae selalu memiliki kekuasaan terhadap Eunhyuk.

Lidah hangat Donghae kini mulai menjelajahi mulut Eunhyuk, menyesapi rasa yang ditawarkan sang kekasih tanpa pernah puas untuk ia reguk. Perlahan-lahan lidahnya itu mulai bergeser seinci demi seinci di dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

Saliva keduanya saling bersatu, entah… mereka tak tau lagi itu milik siapa.

Tak lama berselang, Eunhyuk sudah memukul-mukul pelan dada Donghae pertanda ia membutuhkan pasokan udara yang lebih.

Bibir merah Eunhyuk yang telah merekah dengan sempurnanya kini terpampang di hadapan Donghae saat mereka telah melepaskan pagutan mereka itu.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, sesuai janjiku padi ibumu dan juga diriku sendiri. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu tanpa kenal lelah, apapun kekurangan yang kau miliki… aku akan menjadi kelebihanmu. Dan apapun kekurangan yang kumiliki, kau yang akan menjadi penyempurnaku. Jadi, tetaplah di sisiku sebagai seorang Lee Hyuk Jae yang sangat kucintai. Jangan pernah merasa malu terhadap dirimu sendiri, ne?" Donghae kembali memagut Eunhyuk pelan setelah Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh kekasih hati yang selalu menguatkannya, Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Err~ rasanya lama betul! Yap, kelewat lama Key nyelesein fic ini. Setelah WB tiba-tiba saat fic ini baru jadi tiga halaman. Dan tadi malam, pas banget tengah malam Key dapat inspirasi dan mood lagi untuk nerusinnya lagi. Alhasil, selesailah chapter ini sekitar jam setengah tiga dini hari di tanggal 24 Okt 2011.

Jwaesonghamnida, kalau kalian nunggu ini udah kelewat lama. Jeongmal jwaesonghamnida.

Gamsahamnida buat yang udah review, nagih ini fic, nanyain ini fic masih dilanjut apa gak, neror lanjutannya di reviewan, di wall, ck ck ck… gak nyangka aja kalau ada yang nunggu fic ini. Bener-bener gak nyangka.

Doain Key ya! Soalnya hari ini lagi jaga stand di kampus, pulang ngampus ol sebentar terus lanjut jaga stand sampai malam tapi nyolong ol juga. Hehehe, ada yang ingat Key kuliah di jurusan apa? Ternyata Key kuliah di jurusan yang paling aktif ngikutin event, alhasil, baru semester satu aja udah ribet nge-handle beberapa tugas yang dibebankan. Padahal mah, kuliahnya masih termasuk santai.

Terus, doain Key ya. Biar bisa nyelesein fic ini sesuai harapan kalian. Bukan cuma fic ini aja sih, tapi chaptered lainnya juga. Gara-gara WB mendadak jadi gak bisa nulis fic untuk ultahnya Hae-ppa. Uuuuuhhhhh~ kesel!

Hahaha, tapi apapun alasannya Key tetep harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah Key mulai kan? Yap. Semangat!

Okay~~ mind to write your opinion on the review box?

#bow

.

.

With love

Key of Amethyst.


End file.
